


Tell Me Again

by mousapelli



Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: One minute they're sitting in the living room doing homework and sucking at video games, respectively, and the next minute Kisumi is breaking out the proposals like it's no big deal.





	Tell Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Bonus Round 3. Prompt was "most likely to marry their childhood best friend." 
> 
> I was stuck in the first castle of persona 5 so Asahi felt my pain. Sorry, buddy.

"Wanna get married?" Kisumi asks. He's sitting on the floor, one of his textbooks open on the low table, highlighting a chapter to the sounds of Asahi slogging through the same RPG dungeon he's been stuck on for two days.

"Hm? Sure," Asahi answers. Kisumi has to press his lips together to keep from laughing when a solid ten seconds later, Asahi yells, "Whoa, WHAT?!"

"Mmm," Kisumi says. He gives up and just laughs when Asahi actually falls off the couch just behind him, controller clattering on the hardwood. He glances over when Asahi rights himself and falls against his shoulder. "You ok?"

"You can't just say stuff like that!" Asahi protests, scowling. "Outta nowhere!"

"Hm? I can't?" Kisumi tilts his head, making his eyes wide and innocent. "Why not?"

"Because…because you can't!" Asahi splutters, face cutely pink. "Proposals are supposed to be important, like special! Romantic!"

"You think catching bugs in the weeds is romantic," Kisumi teases.

"Catching _fireflies_ , and that's definitely romantic, _obviously_." Asahi eyes Kisumi. "Anyway, you're supposed to do that in fancy restaurants or on a big date or at the top of Tokyo Tower or…whatever, like it's a big deal. It's not fair for you to do it when I wasn't even paying attention, and you're only teasing me anyway."

"Who says I am?" Kisumi demands, capping his highlighter and putting it down.

Asahi looks Kisumi over, confusion scrunching his nose. "Aren't you?"

"Shiina Asahi, do you want to marry me or not?" Kisumi crosses his arms and gives Asahi the most serious look that he can manage, given his position on the floor, his stretched-out sweater falling off one shoulder, and his hair held out of his face in a pineapple.

"I…well, yeah, I mean." Asahi scratches at the back of his head. "Are we doing this for real right now? Like, for real for real?"

"What if I say yes?" Kisumi asks, tilting his head.

"Oh hell, stand up, you're being so weird," Asahi grumbles, climbing to his feet and dragging Kisumi up with him. He keeps holding Kisumi's hands even when they're up, rubbing the backs of them with his thumbs. "Shigino Kisumi, I already told you in the seventh grade that I was gonna come back and marry you, but since you seem to need to hear it again, you're the only person I'd ever wanna marry, so you better wanna get married to me too."

Kisumi smiles so wide, lit up from the inside out. "I guess I just wanted to hear it again."

"Like who else would even put up with me? And you stole all my firsts anyhow," Asahi adds, dropping Kisumi's hands to wraps his arms around Kisumi's waist instead.

"What? You GAVE them to me!" Kisumi swats at Asahi's chest. "Of your own volition!"

"Uh-huh, yeah, except the ones I lost waking up with you already on top of me," Asahi says. "Whatever, it's fine so long as you plan on taking responsibility."

"I do," Kisumi tells him, wrapping arms around Asahi's neck to pull him down for a kiss. "I really, really do."


End file.
